Infatuated With Lies
by Kylie Rein
Summary: Tyki is assigned to make a girl like him to make the grandfather agree that they become engaged. He does it to make connections in the political world. The rest he claims was for entertainment. The girl is mute though. Will it be easy?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Tyki is assigned to make a girl like him to make the grandfather agree that they become engaged. He does it to make connections in the political world. The rest he claims was for entertainment. The girl is mute though. Will it be easy?

* * *

Emilie Theonie Lindell

- only granddaughter of Earl Lindell. She can no longer speak due to the trauma she experience from her deceased father. There's a weird mark on at the nape of her neck. She is not yet engaged at the age of sixteen with her grandfather being strick about possible suitors. He must treat her kindly and love her.

* * *

**1**

Settled at the table, the earl began announcing the assignments for each member of the family.

"Tyki-pon, there's this girl you need to woe. She won't be much of a bother. She's mute and obedient. The hard part would be the grandfather. You need to convince him well."

"Yes, earl."

"Uncle Tyki's going to get married! I'll have an aunt and maybe cousins."

"Engaged first before married and a father, Road."

"Can I come?"

"No."

"Please."

"Maybe when he accomplishes his assignment."

"Yeah, woe the girl first then the grandfather."

* * *

"Lady Emilie, dinner is ready. Your grandfather is calling for you."

The girl nodded as a reply then walked towards the dining room.

Arriving there, she smiled at her grandfather, took a bow then her seat at the other end.

"Emi, there's another gentleman who wants to be acquainted with you. He's the younger brother of Sheryl Kamelot. He'll be joining us tomorrow for dinner to be better acquainted."

The girl nodded but her face showing indifference remained. The real expression of sadness was hidden. She didn't really like those people.

After dinner, she headed back to her room and changed clothes. She didn't wear her night gown though. She wore common clothes like she usually does every night to take a stroll outside. She passed outside discretely with no one taking notice of her. She looks different and like everyone else.

She always does this. She likes seeing the night sky and feel the night breeze.

Every passing people are busy with their work. A loud noise still looms in the busy street. She kept on walking until she reached the serene place she often goes to. She sits on the ground by the bark of a tree then looks up into the starry sky.

Going back, she suddenly stumbles on the ground. Something was on her way or rather someone.

She moves away and looks at the person. He was years older than her with black hair and unusual thick glasses.

She checks for his pulse and sees that he is breathing.

There doesn't seem to be any wounds. He just seems to be sleeping. She was about to leave when a hand suddenly pulled her down.

"Are you from here?"

She nodded.

"Can you show me a good place to stay at?"

She nodded in fear he might do something.

"Don't be afraid. I mean no harm."

The girl showed an embarrassed look defining the position they were in. She was on top of him while his hand holds her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't get up to try and catch up with you for fear you would have been gone by then."

He let's go of her hand and sits up meeting her eye to eye.

He gives a smile then stands up and helps her up by offering a hand.

"I really mean no harm. I'm a tired traveler lost in this area."

She accepts his hand and shows an expression of agreement on her face then leads him into the town. She has her head down beneathe the cloak while her shaking hand leads him into the streets until they reached an inn.

"Thank you, miss. Might I know your name and hear your voice?"

She merely shows a sad smile and gestured that she has no voice to speak. After that she pointed towards her watch to signify that it's already late and that she must go home. Without waiting to hear him reply, she left.

She rushed going back to the estate. It was that late. They might notice that she was gone.

* * *

**2**

"Good morning, milady. Your grandfather has just left for a meeting. He'll be going back before dinner with the guest."

She nodded as a reply sleepily. Arriving late didn't really get her much sleep.

"Breakfast is ready after changing clothes. I found an old necklace on your table. Is it yours, milady? I've never seen it before."

She nodded in reply at the same manner remaining calm. It was a necklace she surprisingly found in her pocket that night. The man might have placed it there. It is old with age but very pretty. She decided wearing it that day.

"Are you sure milady? It is pretty but very unlike you. You rarely wear necklaces."

She smiled to signify that she will stand firm with her decision.

Afternoon came. She took a stroll in the gardens like usual and admired the blooming flowers. She sat on the bench with a parasol. Footsteps were nearing. She turned around meeting amber eyes that seemed familiar yet it's the first time she's seen such eyes. The pair belonged to a well dressed gentleman that has an unusual dark skin color.

"Good afternoon, milady. Have I interrupted you? I was admiring such a beautiful garden you have here. I'm am Lord Tyki Mikk. You are Lady Emi, are you not?"

She nodded shyly like she often does to the gentlemen while ignoring the fact that he just used her nickname to address her. He offered his hand which she took. Even if she dislikes them, a lady must not act rash or disrespectful towards a gentleman.

"It is a pleasure meeting you. I wish to be better acquainted with you if time permits it."

She smiles in reply. He's just like the others thinking how naïve she is and gets baffled to know that they are rejected. They are all arrogant, overconfident unlike her grandfather who maybe prideful but humble at the same time.

"Emi, I guess you've met, Lord Mikk. I was looking for you to introduce him to you but it seems you are here instead of your room."

She curtsied politely towards her grandfather in recognition of his presence.

"Why don't we all have an afternoon tea and be better acquainted."

"It would be a pleasure."

* * *

"So you have skills any man should have. What is your reason for coming here?"

"To be better acquainted with your granddaughter."

"Why?"

"I took an interest in her."

"Like all the others are with her wealth."

"I have no need of that."

"Someone to take advantage of?"

"Why would I do that?"

"That's all they ever do. It helps anyway for them, a quiet and obedient wife."

"You take no praise over your own granddaughter."

"I wish only to protect her."

"Is she not lonely being by herself when you are gone. Loneliness is a bad disease."

"Are you saying you my granddaughter is ill?"

"I mean no offense, my lord. I mean only to say that I wish to be better acquainted with her as a friend to before settling on with an engagement. I've met many girls as pretty as she is but never a friend in them. If I wish to settle down, I wish to be friends with whom it shall be with."

"It's good that you didn't say what they said. 'I fell in love with her at first sight,' they say but all those are lies. No one can fall in love at first sight. It happens between two people not one."

"You loved your wife dearly?"

"And so did my son to his wife which is why her death made him act that way as if he were possessed."

"A very loving grandfather you are, Earl Lindell. Lady Emi is very blessed."

"I'll let you be better acquainted with my granddaughter but hurt her once and you're banned from this household."

"Thank you, Earl Lindell."

* * *

**3**

"Good evening, my lady. Are you doing well? It is nice seeing that you've worn my mother's necklace."

The girl showed a look of surprise before agreeing to herself that it is indeed him.

"You are wondering then if it was merely coincidence I was there? Or why was I even there?"

The girl gave a look for him to explain.

"I was actually getting to know the place you live in and by chance saw you when you stumbled upon me. I was looking at the skies and fell asleep. If it weren't for you, I might have gotten sick with the cold. I was dressed that way to avoid attention just as you did. I didn't know that it was you until I saw the mark on your neck."

'What do you want?' Her mouth tried to say. The look on her face made him understand.

"Can you show me around? You know the place well better than they think you do."

She gave a look of disagreement.

"You are at the same place and time?"

She looked away.

"I'll wait for you."

* * *

That man is so hard to understand and very irritating. I don't know why grandfather hasn't asked him to stop coming just like he did with the others. I clearly dislike him.

And that confidence that I'd be there? Why should I if I know he's coming? It is cold tonight. I won't go. He isn't someone I should trust. He's like all the other men.

* * *

"That's what she said, Uncle Tyki," said Wisely.

"Is that so? I'll still wait and come tomorrow."

"Suit yourself. I'm going to sleep."

* * *

He isn't going to stay when he realizes that I'm not going right? It's really cold. Anyone might get sick staying out there.

If he does, why should I care? He's a stranger and a man like any other.

Why am I feeling guilty? It's not like he'll asleep there waiting. He'll leave...

I'm not going. I'm not.

Yet why am I here although a few hours late. He won't be here anymore. He has probably left.

He's here though.

* * *

With each word that came from his mouth, there was confidence and calm in his standing.

"You took your time. It's quite late," he said playfully while smiling.

'Why are you still here?' she asked mouthing the words. Her look was enough to make him understand.

"Waiting for you."

'Why?' she slightly tilted her head indicating confusion.

"Cause you are coming."

'It's late,' she said pointing to her watch.

"And cold. Show me around some other day. You really shouldn't stay out late."

He stood up and held her in an embrace.

"You're cold. You should have brought a coat instead of this thin cloak you often use."

'You didn't,' she said inside her head while thinking of a way to make him let go since pushing doesn't work.

"I'm used to it and even if you may be, it isn't good," replied Tyki as if hearing her thoughts.

"Let's go," he said letting go of the embrace and holding her by the hand. She unwillingly took it since her hand was cold.

They reached the estate within a few minutes. A wild rose suddenly appeared from his hand. It has no thorns and showed a bright color of scarlet. He placed it on her hair before saying goodnight.

* * *

"Good morning, my lady. The flowers are blooming. You have one by your table. May I ask who is it from?"

The girl gave a gesture saying she picked it up herself.

"This is the second unusual thing in your room. I wonder what will be next tomorrow.

The girl just gave a warning look and got out of bed to prepare.

"And my lady, the gentleman from yesterday is here. Was he the one who gave it to you?"

The girl kept the warning look on her face.

"Yes, yes. I'll keep quiet like I did yesterday."

* * *

"Good morning, Lady Emi."

She bowed back as a greeting but let no smile form on her lips.

"Your grandfather has just left. If it won't be a bother, I'll be accompanying you to breakfast and I might as well tell you that your grandfather invited me as a guest in your home for a week."

The girl showed a look of surprise and irritation. She'll have to put up with him for a week.

* * *

( \ / )  
(^.^) Kylie: I hope you like it. Please do tell me your opinions by giving a review. Thanks for reading. I'm not planning on making this long so it won't be dragging. It's actually finished and on the editing side.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Tyki is assigned to make a girl like him to make the grandfather agree that they become engaged. He does it to make connections in the political world. The rest he claims was for entertainment. The girl is mute though. Will it be easy?

* * *

**4**

"Good morning, Emi. I've just received an invitation to a social gathering. Would you like to come with me? Tyki can come as well."

Her grandfather no longer called the man with a title. He is doing well impressing her grandfather.

'No.' She shook her head to indicate it.

"You only went once and stood."

Her decision remained.

"Why do you not wish to go, Lady Emi? Is it because you can't dance?" he said in a playful mocking tone.

The girl gave an annoyed look by what he said.

"You are wrong there, Tyki. Emi is an excellent dancer."

"May I see for myself?"

The girl gave a look saying no.

"You are being childish and stubborn, Emi. You weren't like this before other guests. You are only like that when we are alone."

'You know why.' She gave another look meaning so.

The old man heartily laughs.

"Then dance with him now and prove him wrong."

'No.' She replied with a look stubbornly.

"May I have this dance?" asked Tyki who suddenly appeared by her side offering his hand to her.

She was surprised but tried to hide it in a look of indifference.

"Emi, one dance won't hurt you."

She took his hand finally giving in to her grandfather's request.

They started dancing with the silent music. It started off slow, a classic waltz most often danced. Tyki suddenly challenged her through gesture to a different type of dance. From slow, they moved fast, dancing with passion in a fight who could outlast the other.

They ended with both on the ground exhausted. The grandfather clapped while laughing.

"The same fiery spirit like your grandmother. You really should go with me."

'No. And besides that it's a different type of dance from a different country,' she gestured.

"Indeed. That is not acceptable here in our society but Tyki knows. Where did you learn that?"

"By chance, I found it interesting as well unlike the common dances here in England."

"True. The waltz is very slow and uninteresting. It's nice for conversation..."

"If she does not wish to go, can you accompany her then? It will not really be good being alone."

"It would be my pleasure."

* * *

The girl changed clothes and was about to leave like usual but something unusual was happening in the kitchen where she passes by. Someone was there cooking.

It was Tyki and he was in his clothes she saw him in the first time they met.

He heard her approaching and gave a smile towards her.

"Would you like to try some?"

It smelled awful. The girl refused. She doubts that he can cook at all.

She walked away not bothering that he might follow after her.

"You left without even trying."

'As if I ever would.'

"Where are you going?"

She ignored him.

"I'll follow you still so you might as well tell me."

Ignored.

They arrived at the same place she always goes to.

She lied down on the same spot and looked at the stars.

"They are pretty. It's sad we can't reach them."

'If you reach them, then there wouldn't be anything pretty to look at left.'

"I know."

The girl was surprised that his reply coincided with her thoughts.

"Does it feel awful not being able to speak?" He said sitting down beside her.

She slightly shook a no.

"Have you ever noticed that they always follow you wherever you go?"

She smiled indicating a yes.

"Did you tell them to keep a distance?"

'No.'

"Did they think you didn't know?"

Another smile formed.

"And you don't let them accompany you instead... Is it because it will create less trouble?"

Another smile then a frown forms when she noticed how suddenly close his was to her. She moved away and sat up. She took out her handkerchief and covered her nose. She made a gesture saying, 'You reek of smoke.'

"I apologize. I tried stopping but often fail."

She made a disbelieving look about him trying to stop.

He merely chuckled a laugh.

"Another question, does your grandfather know about your escapades during the night?"

She smiled indicating a yes.

"And he does not stop you?"

'He only sends them.' She smiled proudly mouthing her words.

* * *

**5**

Tyki stayed true to his word and only started befriending Emi. He somehow succeeded in getting along with her. He even learned how to read the hand signs she forms to understand what she is saying in the short span of a week.

He is getting ready to leave and invited Emi to his brother's manor where she could meet his niece and family. The grandfather agreed and she will come there a week from today.

* * *

"You're doing a good job, Tyki-pon. We'll be getting the alliance I need soon to help with my plans. Did you find out what the mark on her neck means?"

"It is innocence just as you suspected. She won't be able to use it since she can no longer speak. There won't be a problem making her do as I say when everything's settled."

"Good job, Tyki-pon."

* * *

She arrived at the manor and was welcomed warmly by Tyki's niece, Road. The stay was short but wonderful.

They continued seeing each other at times and went to social gatherings together.

Rumors circulated about them being together. It was confirmed and officially announced after a few months. They are now engaged.

She is still staying with her grandfather until their wedding day which was planned to happen after a year.

* * *

"Lavi, there's an old acquaintance of mine. You are going to take records from the book he has then return here after a week. You may use the name 'Lavi' but you'll go there as my apprentice, not an exorcist."

"Where? It is at the far end in the country side. Every detail of your assignment is in these documents. Be prepared and leave tomorrow morning."

"Yes, Bookman."

* * *

The apprentice left and arrived after a few hours at the estate. He was welcomed by the owner and lead straight to the library. It is large one being in an estate and the place where he was lead to is hidden. They passed a few passages before arriving at the room containing very old books in a dead language.

It is really going to take some time for him since he needs to decipher it before translating and recording.

"If you need anything else, I'll be in my study room. If you're hungry and it isn't time yet, you can make a request at the kitchen."

"Thank you, Lord Lindell."

"It is my pleasure doing business with you again, Bookman."

"Junior," he corrected. "The old man's still alive."

"Your name's Lavi now? What was it again before?"

"It is of no importance."

"Emi does not know yet that you are here. You will probably see her around. I'm not sure if she's still angry at you leaving before. She's quite happy now despite becoming mute. She's found a friend and is currently engaged."

"Little Millie?"

"Yes, she is."

"Mute? What happened?"

"Something wrong happened with her father. Her parents are both gone now."

"Oh, I offer my condolences."

* * *

"Good evening, Little Millie," said Lavi playfully as he casually entered the dining room. "Haven't seen you for years. Heard you were engaged."

She opened her mouth in surprise then it closed to a frown after hearing his teasing voice and the old nickname he teased her with. She wanted to retort like before but couldn't and instead walked up to him and stepped on his toes with the heel of her shoes.

"Oww! That hurts. It was much less painful when you weren't wearing heels. So how are you? Doing fine?"

She smiled and hugged him like before when they were kids. They had only been friends for a few months but they became close then which is why she is angry at him for leaving. He is like an older brother to her.

Somebody made a coughing sound.

"I was only away for a few weeks and here I come back seeing you have another," said a teasing voice that seemed familiar to the Bookman's ears.

Emi let go and showed an annoyed expression at the said person.

"Don't tease Emi, Tyki. They are only childhood friends."

The apprentice faced the man with surprise.

"Tyki Mikk?"

"I didn't know that Bookmen formed attachments, Lavi."

"And neither did I know a Noah had one too."

Emi looked at them with a confused expression. Her two friends actually know each other. And it is a wonder to her that her friend is called Lavi.

"You have explaining to do, gentleman. I think it would be best after dinner. Let us all gather on the table."

* * *

"So how do you know each other?"

"We first met on the train. He was with a bunch of friends playing poker and made a fool of an acquaintance of mine. My friend helped my other friend get back his belongings."

"What an unusual encounter. I didn't know you played such a game, Tyki."

"I no longer do that."

"Really now? And here I was planning on challenging you?" said the old man.

Emi gave a warning look to her grandfather.

"I was joking. My eyes have gone bad."

'How long are you staying?' asked Emi with her hands to Lavi who understood.

"A week. I'll be in the library."

'Can we have a walk outside?' she said gesturing.

"Sure."

"Don't be out long. Tyki will be jealous."

'I don't care.'

* * *

"Little Millie, you sure about this?"

'Yes.' She said while giving him a warning look about the nickname.

"Have you known him long enough?"

'Yes.'

"I'm not telling you to stop the engagement but be careful, that's all."

'Why?'

"I am in no place to tell you that. I'm just like a worried older brother to his younger sister. You are that young still even if society doesn't say so."

* * *

Lavi went back to the library. An unexpected visitor came.

"I came here as Bookman's apprentice, Tyki. My duty as one always comes first. I won't interfere with whatever you had planned. I'm just asking that you don't hurt her."

"For a Bookman's apprentice, you are way too concerned."

"She was the only friend I had when I was a kid. Bookman forbid afterwards when he saw how attached I became."

"You're awfully open to someone who keeps a lot of secrets."

"I'm neither Lavi or junior now."

"But I need you as junior. My family has a lot of questions."

"And then you'll kill me afterwards?"

"You are no exorcist now."

"It makes no difference for your kind. She's an exorcist, right? I'm not telling the order since I'm junior now. And as her friend, I'm concerned what you plan on doing with her."

"Exchange of information?"

"Sure."

_Keep her safe. Don't let the order know about her._

* * *

Why did Lavi tell me to be careful? I can't understand him at all. It's just weird and why did he say Noah? Isn't he the one from the bible?

I saw Tyki going through the library. I never told him but grandfather might have told him about the passageway. I know Lavi is in that room but I'll be noticed if I came inside so I went to the room next to mine. It has an opening which can let me hear what they're saying. Eavesdropping may be wrong but I was curious.

Exorcists?

Noah?

Kill?

Why?

What's going on?

'It is the earl's plan. Even if she's an exorcist, there is no need to kill her. She can't use her innocence and the earl need her as a pawn.'

'So you're using her.'

'The earl is. I'm merely part of his plan.'

'You made her believe those lies since it is an assignment.'

'I'm not the only one who lied.'

Plan?

The earl?

Lies?

So those were lies... Another set of lies...

They all lie.

* * *

The week was almost over. Someone wearing black clothes suddenly appeared at the gate looking for Lavi. The owner was away with Lavi so Emi had him wait in the drawing room.

He had white hair and seemed to be near her age.

"I'm Allen Walker, a friend of Lavi's..."

She finds out from him the truth. She's hurt. He wants her to come with him since she's an exorcist.

"Leave her alone if you don't want your friend here, dead. Come with us, Emi," said Road who suddenly appeared from a door with a limp body by her hand. It was Lavi and he was bleeding bad. He looked lifeless.

"He's not dead so come with us. You can't stay here. Come on, Emi."

She lives miserable life knowing that all those were lies. Her voice returns miraculously and she screams in horror seeing her friend killed in front of her. Tyki tries calming her down. She goes into a fit. Sound waves made him crash against the walls. Road transported them before any more damages were done. Allen fights Tyki.

"Hey don't cry, Little Millie. I'm still alive. Why don't you sing that lullaby from before? I miss your voice it's nice that it's back."

She sings and everything was calm.

Her voice had an effect that drove the evil intent away and healed Lavi's wounds.

"Lavi, can I come with you? I don't want to leave grandpa but if I stay, it'll cause troubles."

* * *

The three went back to headquarters. She is accepted as an exorcist. She is shy among others and stays with Lavi most of the time. She doesn't like Allen much and Lenalee. She remains quiet as if she was still mute.

"Lavi, was it immature love as they say it? I can't hate him as much as I should."

"I can't tell you anything about that. I don't know. I never experienced it."

"I'll just focus then on being an exorcist. It's really hard to believe that is who he really is."

"It can be hard to tell."

"It has been a year since then."

"You are still young. Enjoy youth as it lasts."

"You speak like an old man."

"I'm not that old."

* * *

( \ / )  
(^.^) Kylie: That's it. Is it annoying? But seriously people, is it love or merely infatuation? This is a short story pointing that out. We may like Tyki as a fictional character (some do, I do) but in real life it would be different, he's a murderer and used you. That is not love. Maybe if he changed, that might be but the tricks he used were not love. You may take it any way you want it. I guess it isn't the expected love story but anyways it's done. Have a good day everyone.

Thanks, PurePrincess for reviewing. I'm glad that you found the first part interesting.

Thanks for reading. Hope to hear from you guys no matter what's inside your mind. :)


End file.
